


climbing up the walls with you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s pretty much a friends with benefits thing, except Stiles is not sure they are friends. Sure, Derek stopped being a jerk to Scott, he even lets Stiles copy his Potions homework sometimes, but aside from some chit-chat while getting dressed, they don’t really talk much.</p><p>Still, sex with Derek?</p><p>Brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	climbing up the walls with you

“Oh, fuck…” Stiles gasps, arching his back with pleasure. Derek’s mouth is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, it’s so perfect he suspects magic. “Just – yeah, oh Merlin.”

Derek huffs out a laugh, keeps thrusting into Stiles with all he has. “You can –” He grunts, squeezes his eyes shut when Stiles pulls at his hair. “call me Derek.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to laugh, the sound quickly turning into another moan as Derek sucks a hickey on his shoulder. “Shut up, why are you even making jokes. Just – _yes, there._ ”

Sometimes Stiles still can’t believe he’s doing this with Derek Hale from all people. They used to have shouting contests every morning, Stiles once threw a pumpkin juice on Derek’s face. That earned him detention, but he doesn’t regret it one bit – Derek was saying stupid things to Scott, he deserved it.

But that’s just how their relationship is. Or was, before they started, you know – fucking in every empty room they could find.

It’s pretty much a friends with benefits thing, except Stiles is not sure they are friends. Sure, Derek stopped being a jerk to Scott, he even lets Stiles copy his Potions homework sometimes, but aside from some chit-chat while getting dressed, they don’t really talk much.

Still, sex with Derek?

_Brilliant._

“You shut up.” Derek says, breathless. His thrusts starting to become erratic, a sign that he’s close and Stiles snakes a hand between them and takes his cock, cries out when Derek bites at his earlobe.

“We have Herbology in ten minutes, _hurry up._ ”

“I hate you.” Stiles smirks, but decides not to call Derek on his lie. He’s at least ninety percent sure you can’t hate a guy you’re balls deep in, can you? “I –”

Whatever Derek was going to say gets lost when Stiles crushes their mouths together, coming between them with a muffled sob. Derek thrusts once, twice more, and then he’s spilling inside Stiles, letting out a final grunt.

The next part is always awkward. They are not shy when it comes to initiating their ‘encounters’, but both have no idea what to do after, maybe that’s why Derek is always in such a rush to leave. Stiles tries not to take it personally, but it’s really hard not to when all he ever wants it for Derek to stick around for a little longer, or maybe forever.

Yeah, forever would be _really_ good.

“Hey,” he says while Derek tries to fix his hair, “ do you want to, maybe go to Hogsmeade next weekend? I mean, Allison and Scott are going together so I could use the company.”

Derek watches him with a curious expression, making Stiles feel a little self-conscious. It’s not the first time he asked Derek out, and Derek is probably trying to figure out why Stiles keeps doing it. “I promised I’d go with Erica.” He says. Stiles sighs and nods, hoping that he’s doing a good job at hiding his disappointment.

“Oh, okay. See you around, then?”

“Yeah.” Derek gives him a court nod. “Bye.” He says, and after checking for possible witnesses, walks out of the room.

“Bye.” Stiles whispers once he’s alone.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Derek, but somehow, in between staring contests and all the fucking, he did. He really did.

–

“Today you’re going to continue practicing the Patronus charm.” Professor Morell announces as soon as she walks in the room. Most of the class cheers happily, and Scott beams at Stiles as they fist-bump. With a wave of her wand, she makes all the desks and tables disappear, and motions for them to get closer. “Now, remember to think about something happy.” She gives them a smile. “You can start.”

“Okay.” Stiles sighs, taking a deep breath. Last class, he got distracted by Derek’s laugh and almost set Scott’s vests on fire before Morell came and told him to sit down and just watch. He sulked the entire day before Lydia threw a book at his face and ordered him to stop being ridiculous. “Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.”

Beside him, Scott is concentrating on the task, his expression of genuine _love_ and Stiles is sure he’s thinking about Allison. Lydia, to absolutely no one’s surprise, was able to produce a full corporeal Patronus – a fox – on her first try, and now she’s sitting on a chair and watching them while Derek leans against a wall. Being the son of one of the best Aurors, he also did a spectacular job last class. His Patronus – a wolf – made some people laugh and others roll their eyes. A werewolf with a wolf as a Patronus? Yeah, Stiles thought that was hilarious too.

Stiles closes his eyes for a second, allowing himself to think about his mom and the memories he keeps so close to heart, and raising his wand, he says loud. “Expecto Patronum.” Nothing. Not even a spark. _Nothing._

His shoulders drop. “Fuck.”

Professor Morell makes a noise of disapproval behind him and moves on to the next student.

“You need to think about something that makes you happy.” Scott says.

“I am!” He argues. “I’m thinking about my mom and the way she used to sing to me every night.”

“And that’s it!” Scott points out. “Thinking about your mom makes you sad because you remember she’s not here anymore.” He squeezes Stiles’ shoulder gently. “Try something else. It can’t hurt, right?”

Stiles blinks. “I guess.” He agrees, and then nods, a new sense of purpose washing over him.

He closes his eyes, this time trying to think about his dad, his grandma and Scott – people that are here with him, that he loves and wants to protect with his life. And that’s when Derek’s face comes to mind.

Derek’s smile and the way his eyes shine when he’s happy, the way he’s so protective over his little sister and his friends, the way he kisses Stiles and makes him feel good and wanted, even if it’s just while they are having sex.

He thinks, mostly, about their first kiss. It happened six months ago, when Stiles decided to skip the trip to Hogsmead to give Scott and Allison some privacy. He bumped – quite literally – into Derek on his way to the Slytherin Commom Room and they started to argue again, it all led to Stiles shoving Derek against a wall, all angry and worked up, and suddenly they were kissing, reaching for each others’ belts and fucking in an empty broom closet.

“Yeah.” He whispers, and with that thought in mind he raises his hand and says the incantation again.

And it finally happens. Like with Lydia the week before, it starts with a blue light and the more Stiles thinks about Derek and his kisses, the stronger it gets.

Some people gasp, and Scott ‘yahoo-es’ beside him, but Stiles doesn’t pay any attention, only focus on the glowing light. “Yes, _yes._ ” He whispers. “Come on.”

“What is it?” Someone asks.

“It’s a wolf.” Scott answers. “You did it! It’s a wolf!”

When Stiles looks up, Derek is the first person he sees and the look of horror on his face is enough to make Stiles drop his hand and run.

–

“Stiles!” Derek yells from behind him. “Fuck, you know I’m faster than you. Just wait!”

It’s stupid to run, they share the same room, they will see each other eventually, but still – he doesn’t care, he just wants to keep running forever.

“Stiles!” Derek shouts again, reaching for his arm and making Stiles stop.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He says, looking down at his feet. “I’m going to change it, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

“You do know that’s not how the Patronus work, right?” Derek points out. When he’s sure Stiles is not going to run away again, he lets go of his arm.

“Then what do you want me to say? I didn’t mean to do it!”

Derek groans. “I know you didn’t! I just – why didn’t you tell me you’re in love with me?”

Stiles flinches at the words. He didn’t want Derek to find out like this, or ever for that matter. He’s afraid the rejection will be too much for him to handle. “Because it wasn’t what we agreed on when we started this –” He motions between them. “thing.”

“So?”

“So I didn’t want to ruin it. I knew you were going to get all freaked out because of it.” He closes his eyes, asks Merlin and whoever else up there to not let him cry. “At least I had you like that.”

A hand comes to rest on his cheek and Stiles snaps his eyes open when Derek drops a kiss on his forehead. “You have _all_ of me.” He says, kissing his way down Stiles’ cheek and neck. “I thought – I thought things were just temporary. I knew you liked me, just not enough to match my _Patronus_. Fuck, Stiles. I love you, too.”

Stiles gasps, heart feeling like it’s going to beat its way out of his chest. “You do?” He finally allows himself to look up, only to see Derek smiling happily at him. The same smile he thought about when he was casting the charm.

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t let you get away with all the dog jokes if I didn’t.” He smirks.

Stiles throws his head back, laughing. “Your face when I make them? _Priceless._ ”

“I love you.” Derek says again.

Stiles grins, circles Derek’s neck with his arms. “I love you, too.”

–

They both get detention for skipping class.

So worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make Derek have another Patronus, but then I was reading some things about animals on the internet and the wolf actually fits Derek's personality, so I wrote it anyway. Hope you liked it!
> 
> And I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to stop by and talk!


End file.
